Mechanocratic Russia
Introduction The Mechanocracy of Russia (also referred to as the Mechanocracy, Mechanocratic Russia, Mecharussia, Mekhrus or simply Russia) is one of the two superpowers in the Frencoverse. It is an autocratic, unitary mechanocratic state that governs the former Soviet Union as well as Finland, Mongolia and many of the former Balkan states. The Mechanocracy's capital city is, until 2199 in the Main Canon and 2159 in the Alternative Canon, the supercity of Sunikagrad. In the Main Canon, the seat of the Mechanocracy of Mankind would be the planet of Vyyrahk. In the Altcanon, Sunikagrad remains the political and cultural capital, but Grand Curatrix Elena Trotskaya would spend almost all of her time on Jotunheim, a gigantic worldwide fortress built on an extradimensional ice planet, returning to Earth only for annual festivals such as the May Day parade and the Seven Eleven Address. Flag information The Mecharussian Tricolour symbolises selflessness (white), honour (blue) and bravery (red), while the Winged Hammer-and-Sickle is the symbol of the Mechanocratic Ideology. Trotskaya would change the symbol at its centre from the Hammer-and-Sickle to a new Hammer-and-Compass emblem, but other than this the flag would remain fundamentally unchanged until the foundation of the Mechanocracy of Mankind. In the Main Canon, the Cabal would adopt the old Mecharussian flag as their symbol to emblemise their vision of a Machine Race working together with organic humanity rather than trying to dominate or destroy it. Governmental system Until the rise of the Trotskaya regime in 2153, the core of the Mecharussian Government was the National People's Senate, a bicameral legislative and executive body consisting of the Lower Senate and the Upper Senate. Both bodies would become unified into one Senate by the Trotskaya Reforms. Notably, there was no judiciary until the Reforms - excused by the Stahlrim administration as being inefficient - but the Reforms affirmed the right to a fair trial per the new Mecharussian Constitution. In addition to criminal and civil courts, a Court of Senatorial Oversight was established (overseen by the Grand Curatrix) to prevent the corruption that was rife in the Stahlrim administration from being so prominent once again. Lower Senate The Lower Senate is a vast assembly consisting of State Secretaries and State Commissars. Secretaries are senior officials who manage the administration of a departmental subdivision known as a Bureau (also called a Secretariat - e.g., Secretariat of Internal Security). Bureaus are often staffed with Commissars, who are tasked with the day-to-day management of one part of their Bureau. For instance, Commissars in the GULAG are often found as the commandants of the labour camps which bear the same name. Upper Senate The Upper Senate, to which the Lower Senate is theoretically subordinate (but in practice the two rely heavily upon each other to pass legislation) consists of all of the State Ministers of the Government. Ministers are the individuals who are in charge of their department overall. For instance, Nikolai Fyodorov is the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Tatiana Liamova is the Minister of Propaganda. The Upper Senate also seats the Military Council, consisting of the four Grand Marshals of the Mecharussian Armed Forces. Supreme Leader of the Mechanocracy of Russia The Supreme Leader serves the function of overall head of state, commanding absolute power and complete legal immunity. At present, the Leader is the Optimised Transcendence Acceleration Nexus. Trotskaya takes the role in 2180 in the Main Canon. Mechanocratic Curacy The Mechanocratic Curacy is the Supreme Leader's innermost advisory council whose meetings are chaired by a Grand Curator or Grand Curatrix out of the public eye. The Grand Curator also oversees the Senate, functioning as overall head-of-government. The other permanent seats in the Curacy belong to the Final/Original Thirteen, the Primarch of the Order of Cybermancers and one delegate from the two Senates (one in the Trotskaya era), the two intelligence agencies (SVB and KGB) and the Military Council. Temporary seats are allocated to those who have been specifically invited to a Curatorial meeting. History Stahlrim era (2091-2153) Trotskaya era (2153-) Society Military See also: Mecharussian Armed Forces Category:Countries Category:Mechanocratic Russia